This invention relates to new biological stain compounds that are useful for human in vivo topical application.
In another aspect, the invention concerns in vivo methods of using such novel compounds to identify suspect dysplastic, i.e., abnormal, tissue.
In yet another and further respect, the invention pertains to new compounds and in vivo diagnostic methods of use thereof, which are specially adapted for detecting suspect dysplastic oral tissue, especially cancerous and precancerous tissue.
The various embodiments of the invention and the practice thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art, from the following detailed description thereof and the drawing, in which: